The Girl Who Leaped Through Time
by Dipi
Summary: Hermione Granger is from Harry's past and is related to him. How? Does Harry and Ron find out?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Here I am,

Frozen in time.

Neither here, nor there,

All this awhile.

I am asleep,

Yet awake.

All calm,

But with a shake.

Away from the world,

Only with memories,

Of shouts and deaths,

Laden with worries.

Has the world gone still?

Just like me.

Or is my kin

Alive and free?

I wish for the bliss,

Once a reality.

To be with my blood, kin,

Away from this cruelty.

I wish I could write more … add more to this rhyme. For my life can't be summed up in just five paragraphs. My life that was once full of friendship, love, joys mixed with adventure, danger and fears … surrounded by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Harry Potter and a traitor.

A life so far from this stagnancy …

* * *

**A/N: Hello. I changed the chapter. I hope it makes a better read. And those who already read the previous chapter, i dont think i changed much. I hope the rhymes are upto mark ... my brain's creation. Review please.  
**

**Ciao.  
**


	2. Mysterious Girl

**A/N: Hi everyone. I have changed the previous chapter, so i would recommend everyone to read the first chapter first. That's all. **

* * *

**Mysterious Girl**

"Ah-ha," Sirius chirped, "Final year."

"Yeah," Remus said, rolling his eyes, "And you had to make it grand, right?"

"Of course," James added matter-of-factly.

"By earning two week's worth detentions," Remus asked, "even before the school started?"

Sirius and James gave him a cheeky grin.

"You have to admit; it was a masterpiece," Sirius said with a far-away look; no doubt remembering the prank.

Remus had to admit it – the prank was awesome. When the students had gotten off the train, they all had gotten their hair coloured red and golden – Gryffindor colours. The most shocked of the lot were Slytherins, who had tried everything to remove the colour. Ha! Only if they knew it was going to stay for a week.

James clapped Remus on the back. "All thanks to you, Moony. The genius among the Marauders, right, Wormtail?"

Remus blushed at the praise as Peter wobbled his head furiously to show his agreement. The prank had earned them detention with Filch for a week. Right now they were headed to the Great Hall after receiving a talking to from him, probably missing the sorting.

As the Marauders entered the Great Hall, they received a thunderous applause from Gryffindors and scowls from everyone else except Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling as usual.

Bowing to the applause, the Marauders took their seats at the table and started dinner.

"At least eight new Gryffindors," Remus said, glancing down the table.

James nodded in affirmation since he was also doing the same thing. "Is she also new?"

Sirius' ears perked at the mention of 'she'. "Who?"

James pointed at the girl in question. She had her back towards them, talking to the person beside her. All they could see were her chocolate brown wavy hair.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, unless someone changed her hair-style."

"She looks older though," Peter added.

"Ah … our Peter is growing up," Sirius cooed, "He is finally noticing girls."

Peter blushed crimson but Sirius didn't stop teasing him. Remus joined in the conversation only to save Peter from Sirius' banter.

James, however, was still watching the girl in question. Sirius waved his hand in front of James.

"Uh-oh," James muttered, "What? Stop waving your hand, Sirius."

"What are you staring at" Remus asked, following James' line of sight. Sirius and Peter followed suit.

Three pairs of eyes landed on The Girl.

"Oh oh oh," Sirius said in a sing-song voice, "Someone has caught James' fancy. Bored of Lily, huh?"

James snorted. "Stop it, Sirius. I just want to know who she is, is all." With that, he turned his attention to his food.

Sirius and Remus smiled at each other before following suit.

Dinner all finished, Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech, which James tuned out in favour of watching The Girl. Unknown to him, two pairs of eyes were watching him intently.

James was pulled out of his reverie by a poke in his side. James turned to look at Peter, who motioned towards Dumbledore, whispering, "He called you, _Head Boy_."

Sirius and Remus snickered as James hurriedly got up only to stumble and land unceremoniously on the floor. Snickering turned to out-right laughter.

Quickly, James stood up to salvage whatever pride was left. Dumbledore looked amused and McGonagall exasperated. He looked at Lily, Head Girl, wearing the same expression as Minnie.

Dumbledore spared James from further humiliation by finishing his speech and asking everyone to head towards their dormitories.

"Nice show, Prongs," Sirius laughed, as they marched out of the hall.

"Not funny," James muttered. "Minnie would be disappointed. First, the prank and then…"

"Oh," Remus cooed, "Our Prongs is worried about Minnie. You are growing up, James."

"I _am _a grown up, thank you," James said, holding his chin up.

Just then Lily passed by, surrounded by her usual girl-friends. All the three marauders stopped to watch the all-too-known scene play before them – James proposing Lily and Lily refusing him.

When the fourth Marauder didn't utter a word, the three, along with Lily's girl friends, turned to look at him, their eyes wide with shock. Even Lily turned around, ever so slightly, to look at him.

"What?" James asked, shrugging.

The Marauders let Lily's group pass by. "You didn't propose Evans," Sirius said.

James again shrugged. "Decided to let her be. If she had wanted to say yes, she would have already."

The three continued to stare at him as he passed by. Blinking, Remus looked at Sirius and Peter. "Surely, grown up."

They turned to follow him, only to find him rooted to his spot. They walked to his side to find the cause – The Girl.

"Or maybe not," Remus whispered to Sirius.

There standing before him was The Girl, talking to Sarah, fellow Ravenclaw. James could only stare at her. She was smiling broadly while talking to Sarah, a bright, genuine smile. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement and twinkle matching Dumbledore's. Her luscious, pink lips were moving fluidly as she talked with the girl. Her oval face held intelligence and pride. Her skin was so smooth … like silk.

Then she laughed. To James it sounded more like tinkling bells and he, himself, swell with delight.

Waving Sarah, she moved in the direction of Gryffindor house, chatting with a fifth year Gryffindor.

Someone nudged at his sides. James paid no heed. Another nudge. Ignored. Another nudge, more forceful.

"What?" James demanded, turning to face Remus, the source of the nudges.

Remus only raised his eyebrows. James looked at other two wearing similar expressions.

James moved his hand in his hair. "Uh – well … she—I mean I—you know--"

The three Marauders kept staring at James even after he stopped blabbering.

"Oh stop it," James said, irritated, as he took off in the common room's direction.

"Mysterious Girl--," Sirius sang loudly, following James, joined by Remus and Peter.

* * *

The common room was full when the Marauders entered. Once again they received applause for their prank. Dutifully, the Marauders bowed.

Lily came to them, a scowl marring her face. "Care to remove the colours, Potter?"

James looked at her. "Of course, why not. We didn't plan for the Gryffindors to have the colours for a week. We are Gryffindors. Its others who need to show their respect for us."

This earned chuckles from the crowd. Sirius, James and Remus waved their wands at all the present and soon every Gryffindor in sight was back to their normal hair colour.

Lily was somewhat shocked as she went back. Potter hadn't proposed her as yet and had quietly accepted her demand. This was confusing her. This was so unlike him.

Lily wasn't the only one confused. Remus shared his confusion with Sirius when they were walking upstairs.

"Maybe he did mean what he said," Sirius said, thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Remus agreed.

* * *

The next day started with usual ruffle. Earlier, James used to reach common room early just to catch a glimpse of Lily. Unable to get rid of the habit this year as well, he found himself in the common room an hour before the breakfast.

Deciding to wait for his friends, he settled himself on the couch with _Quidditch through the Ages. _

Sometime later, someone cleared throat. James looked up, half-expecting Remus to be there. His breath was caught in throat when he realised it was The Mysterious Girl. _Well, he didn't know her. Makes sense to call her that. _

She smiled at him. "Good morning."

James just stared at her.

"I saw that you removed the colours from everyone's hair yesterday night. I went to sleep early, so…" she trailed off looking at her hair. James noticed that they were still red and golden.

When James made no movement to undo the prank, she said, "Will you please remove them … the colours I mean?"

"Uh-oh," James stuttered, "Of course. Why not." He waved his wand and the girls' hair turned back to normal chocolate brown.

"Thanks," she smiled again as she turned towards the portrait hole, "It was a nice prank, by the way."

James could only stare after her. It was only when she moved out of the portrait that James realised that he had missed the opportunity to ask her name. Picking his bag, he ran after the girl.

"Hey," he called her. The girl turned around and stopped when she noticed James. James jogged to her.

"Hi," James said, extending his hand, "I am James Potter."

"I know," the girl said, amused, taking the hand anyway.

"Oh yeah," James blushed as he remembered the last night, "What's your name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger," the girl said. "You weren't there during the sorting, right?"

James nodded. "Got detentions and talking to for the prank."

Hermione laughed as she started walking. "Head Boy and pranks don't go in the same line. No doubt Professor McGonagall didn't look happy."

"Well," James said, moving his hand through his hair, "We had this planned for years. Had to do it."

"Where are you headed to, by the way?" Hermione asked, since James was walking beside her.

_'Wherever you are going,'_ James thought. "No where in particular. You?"

"Library," Hermione answered, "I need to issue Potions book. I didn't buy it."

"Need any help?" James asked. Seeing Hermione raise her eyebrows, "The castle is huge. It's easy to get lost in here."

"Thanks for the help," Hermione said, flashing her bright smile, "I will manage. See you at breakfast."

James watched Hermione till she was out of his sight.

"Mysterious girl…"

James turned around to find three snickering Marauders. He flashed them a goofy smile. "Our mysterious girl has a name – Hermione Jane Granger."


	3. Acquaintances

**A/N: Hi everyone. I am back. Is it going too fast? The updates, i mean.  
**

* * *

**Acquaintances**

Over the next few days, James came to know more about Hermione Granger. She was intelligent, friendly, funny and helpful.

"You do know that people are worried about your mental health, don't you?" Sirius asked James as they were waiting for Remus in the Great Hall for dinner.

James raised an eyebrow as a question.

"All the girls have been asking me about you. As in what's wrong with you. Why haven't you proposed Lily as yet or are you already dating her in secret?"

James sighed. What the hell the problem is with girls! You date someone – that's a problem. You don't date someone – even that's a problem.

Sirius continued when James didn't reply. "As far as I have heard even Lily seems a bit worried." He leaned closer to James, "What changed by the way? Why sudden loss of interest in her? After bloody three years."

"Well," James started, thinking of a way to explain, "I had an enriching experience this summer which changed me."

Sirius and Peter leaned in to listen.

"A new girl came to my neighbourhood," James continued, "She is daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Martin. Believe it or not, but she stalked me throughout the summer. Always flirting with me, always asking me out, always batting her eyelashes at me. I enjoyed the attention first … but it became irritating later on.

"It was then I realised that how annoying it must be for Evans. I, kind of, analysed my feelings towards her. I realised that though I was attracted to her first, it turned to an ego problem for me later. That I was rejected. It might have turned into a very good relationship had she accepted, but at that time, I realised I was over her. So …"

Someone patted James on the back. James turned around to find that the someone was Remus. "Good … for you as well as Evans," he said. "How about apologising?"

James sighed. "I have been trying … to think of what to say … didn't come up with anything useful."

"Let it be spontaneous," Peter piped in.

James stared at him. It wasn't usual that Peter said something intelligent. Peter blushed, finding three pairs of eyes on himself.

"That was a brilliant idea," James said, jumping off the seat. "I will be back in a minute." He walked to the Lily, who was chatting with her friends.

James cleared his throat. The moment, Lily turned around to face the intruder, she rolled her eyes. _So, he is back to the usual. And here I was wondering about his mental health. _

She got the shock of her life when she heard James.

"Hello Evans," James said, "Er --- I … you know … wanted to er--- apologise for … you know ummm well … stalking you these past year. Yes."

Lily and her friends were staring at him like a goldfish. Lily blinked.

"I have been a prat all these years," James continued, more confident now, "asking you out every moment I saw you. It was a crush which turned into an obsession with your every rejection. I am sorry for making your life hell. I am really sorry."

Lily continued staring at him. When James didn't receive any reply from Lily, he grew nervous. Looking up at her, he found her staring at him with … was it disbelief?

James realised it wouldn't be easy for Lily to believe him so easily. "Well … I just wanted to tell you. Hope you will forgive me one day." With that he turned and marched back to his seat.

"Doesn't look like it went well," Sirius noted seeing the gloomy expression on James' face.

"Could've been worse," James murmured.

"Give her time," Remus said, "She will come around."

_'I hope so,'_ James thought before piling food in his plate.

* * *

Lily was having a trouble sleeping tonight. In fact, to be honest, she hadn't been able to sleep properly since the first day.

Ever since third year, when boys and girls start noticing each other in more than friendlier terms, James had bothered her. It has been such a routine part of her life that lately she used to look forward to new ways in which he will propose her.

It didn't feel bad either to have the most famous guy after Sirius Black asking you out every other hour. Her day wouldn't be complete without his proposals.

Strangely, she had spent the entire summer thinking about him. As far as she knew, James had not dated any girl since he had started asking her out. It had to mean something.

Over the years he had changed. Where he used to spend his time playing pranks on everyone, gloating about his Quidditch skills and showing off his intelligence, he had become slightly mature now. He still played pranks … nothing changed there. But he wasn't a show-off anymore now.

In fact, after being a Head Boy, Lily had been able to know more about him. He was quite fair in his dealings, helpful and sensitive. Loyal and gentleman, he always had been.

Though Lily won't admit it to anyone else, she had been thinking of agreeing to James' proposals one of these days.

But, today's apology had left her completely flabbergasted. Did that mean that he no longer had any feelings for her? Or he was just apologising for his past deeds?

Lily groaned as she turned in her bed. James had been a cause for her sleepless nights many a times before but not like this. It was as if she wanted him now when he was going away from him.

_'Oh Merlin! Why things have to be so complicated?'_

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked the Slytherin in front of her.

He turned around to face her, sneering at her.

She smiled. "I was wondering if you could help me with Potions."

Severus was stunned. Of all the things, he wasn't expecting this from the Gryffindor.

Hermione continued. "I have seen you work in the class. No doubt you are the best. So, I thought of asking you for help."

Severus looked at her suspiciously. Never ever had he been praised by anyone except Lily. Not even by Slughorn, who knew he was the best but always praised Lily and the other stupid Ravenclaw. The biased git!

"Why do you want my help?" Severus asked her coldly. "You can ask the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor toppers for help."

"Evans is a Head Girl and very busy," Hermione answered simply, "So, didn't ask her. The Ravenclaw … I doubt she is that intelligent. She just follows the instructions. Slughorn praises her only because her father is in Ministry."

"Why shall I help you?" Severus sneered at the cheerful girl. "You are a Gryffindor."

Hermione shrugged. Apparently she missed the point completely. "Err … what does that mean?"

Severus' lips curled into a smile … not a pleasant one. "You are that new transfer student, aren't you?" When Hermione nodded, he continued, "Such ignorance is expected from you. Still, why shall I help you?"

"I am not good at Potions," Hermione answered simply. "My grades suffer because of that. So I need help and who better than the very best"

Severus smiled at the girl's naivety and honesty. A true smile. Howsoever, partial and prejudiced Severus was, he respected intelligence and hard work. The girl was intelligent as he had noticed in other classes. She worked hard in Potions, though it didn't produce the desired result. Not that you could blame her. Slughorn wasn't a very bright teacher.

"Alright. I will help you. Everyday at five in the library."

He turned around and left even before Hermione had the chance to thank him. Hermione smiled happily and turned to her common room, unaware of two pair of eyes watching her.

"Tell me this was a nightmare," James pleaded to Remus. "Tell me I didn't see Snivellus smiling."

Remus snickered at his friend's antics. "It was all true, James. I am shocked though; Snape had never agreed to tutor anyone before. I must say, James, your girl is magical."

James frowned at Remus. "She isn't _my_ girl, Moony. And yeah, she is magical; she is a witch."

"Yeah, yeah," Remus said airily, "Whatever you say, James."

* * *

**A/N: So, how was the chapter? Read and Review.**


	4. Forgive and Forget

**A/N: I think i never said this before - this is not mine, except for the plot and any unknown characters. And of course, thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Any kind of criticism is always welcome and so are suggestions. **

**

* * *

Forgive & Forget**

Lily was fidgeting with her skirt. In the six years of her life at Hogwarts, Sameera had never seen her like this.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Lily looked up at her friend. "No … I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Sameera asked, sitting beside Lily.

"How do you talk civilly to someone you had cursed for the last six years?" Lily asked, once again fidgeting with her skirt.

It didn't take Sameera any time to guess it was Potter she was talking about.

"Why do you want to talk to Potter?" Sameera asked confused.

"I think I should accept his apology," Lily mumbled.

"Lily," Sameera called with apprehension. Lily kept looking at her skirt. "Lily, look at me."

With great effort, Lily looked up.

"You are infatuated with Potter?" She asked sternly.

Lily blushed and ducked her head.

Sameera groaned. "Since when?"

"I've liked him for quite some time now," Lily said in a small voice. "But I realised it only few days back."

"When he apologised," Sameera added, "to be precise. Right?"

Lily nodded.

"You are headed to a heartache, my dear," Sameera announced, "He told you he's over you that day."

"He didn't say that," Lily protested.

"He meant that."

Lily sighed. "What should I do?"

"I really don't know, Lily," Sameera said. "I told you once to accept his proposal if you like him even a bit. But you refused. I don't know what to do now. I'm pretty sure he is over you now."

Lily decided to ignore the last line. "I'll meet you in Great Hall." She left the dormitory without waiting for a reply.

Sameera sighed. She didn't have the heart to tell Lily that James had taken fancy to the transfer student.

* * *

Lily froze the moment she entered the common room. There was the source of her insomnia, lounging on the couch and reading a book. _Must be Quidditch through ages. He hardly reads anything else._

_He looks good when he has that expression of concentration on his face. Makes him look mature and handsome. Handsome? Get a grip, Lily._

Lily focussed her attention back to the boy. Now was the best time to go and talk to him. Straightening herself, she walked confidently to James.

James felt rather than saw someone behind him. Lily.

"Good morning, Evans," James said, smiling. He wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't look angry, at least.

"Good morning," Lily replied, taking a seat opposite James. She sat there silent, again fidgeting with her skirt.

James gave her one full minute before deciding to break the silence. "Are you okay, Evans?"

"Er," Lily looked up, "I am. I – I was just thinking that … you know – Iacceptyourapology."

"Didn't get your last point," James said confused. It was rare Lily was anxious like this.

"I accept your apology," Lily said, looking down.

To her surprise, James laughed, causing Lily to look up. _I have always loved that laugh. _

"I am sorry, Evans," James said, controlling his laughter. "I wasn't laughing at you." Had he noticed Lily's eyes, he would have realised there was no need for sorry. "It's just that you came here all nervous and anxious, I was expecting some very bad news."

Lily gave him a small smile. "Well … I was er—hoping that now maybe, you know, if you don't mind, I mean you don't have to agree--"

"Out with it, Evans," James ordered.

"May we be friends?" Lily asked shyly, extending her hand.

James gaped at her. "Evans – I … are you sure?"

"It's Lily for friends, James," Lily said, feeling more confident.

"Friends then," James said, grinning, and shook Lily's hand. "Thanks, Lily."

"Not a problem," Lily said, getting up.

James stared after the girl he had just befriended as she moved out of portrait. He smiled to himself. Who would believe he had a normal talk with Lily Evans!

* * *

"Are you sure, mate, you weren't dreaming?" Sirius asked James for fifteenth time during that day.

"Yes, Padfoot," James replied, already tired of the question.

"And you sure she wasn't under any influence?" This was a new question.

"Influence?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You know like alcohol, Imperio," Sirius started counting, "Or some other dark art."

This had James worried. What if she really was?

"You are out of your mind, Padfoot," Remus answered. "She seemed perfectly normal to me throughout the day. Why would any one want her to befriend James?"

Now that Sirius thought about it, his own thoughts seemed ridiculous to him. Of course, only James had any gains in this and that too till last year.

James relaxed with Remus' reasoning and glared at Sirius who gave all of them a sheepish smile.

"Snape," they heard someone call. All three of them turned to the source. Hermione.

"Why is she calling--" Sirius started to ask but a nudge by Remus shut him up effectively.

Hermione was running towards the Slytherins with whom they just had their Charms class. They were now going for Transfiguration whereas Gryffindors had Potions.

Snape, hearing his name, stopped and turned around. Few Slytherins gave him curious looks but most of them wore dirty looks. Remus noticed Snape's pose – defiant, yet alert. Remus expected him to be alert among Gryffindors, but even with his housemates? Not that they were looking friendly. Remus felt a pang in his heart. As far as he knew, Lily was the only friend he had and somehow they had snatched even her from him.

Hermione reached Snape, panting. They had a small talk, which wasn't possible to hear from such a distance unless you had a very good hearing. The reason James and Sirius were currently looking expectantly at him.

"Nothing," Remus said, "She is just requesting him to postpone the tuition from five to six."

"Snape needs tuition?" Sirius asked incredulously. "For what?"

James slapped his friend. "No, Padfoot. Hermione needs tuition in Potions."

"What?" Sirius asked. "But h-he is a slimy git."

Remus crossed his arms on his chest. "Is that enough a reason? 'Cos as far as I know, he is a Potions genius as well."

Sirius glared at his friend. But James cut him off even before he could utter a word. "But why she postponed the class? Do you think it has something to do with that note?"

Remus recalled the morning incident. During breakfast, James was staring discreetly at Hermione while other three were sniggering at him. The moment Hermione finished her meal, a first year handed her a note.

She was happily discussing something with what's-her-name, but her smile faltered the moment she read the note. Her whole face took on a very depressing look for a second before she plastered a smile on her face. Only Remus and James had noticed this.

"Might be," Remus nodded.

Sirius, feeling out of the loop, started bugging Remus for information. James tuned them out. His mind couldn't get that gloomy face out of his mind. She looked so vulnerable and tired for that moment. For all the week that James had been observing her, she always looked calm and cheerful. This sad part of hers was totally new for him. What could be the reason behind it?

Sirius' words echoed through his mind. _Mysterious girl_ … She sure was and damn him if he couldn't solve it.

* * *

**A/N: I didnt want to post too long chapter. Next update would be sooner than expected. Maybe not, but still sooner. Review please. **

**Ciao.  
**


	5. Mystery and Crush Continue

**A/N: I am back! You will get two chapters today.**

* * *

"Good evening."

Severus looked up from his potions book. It was the new girl. He simply motioned the girl to take a seat opposite him.

Hermione took the said seat and took her book out. Severus was yet to utter a word.

"So, how do we go about it?" Hermione asked.

Severus had not had much chance to observe the girl, but he knew the girl was confident and rational. He was sure she would even know her problems with potions; she was better than average in the class.

Severus leaned back in his chair, folded his hands across his chest and raised an eyebrow at the girl. Though there were no outward signs of distress on the girl, something was definitely wrong. The statement proved that.

Hermione sighed. "Have you observed my work in the class? Maybe you can share your observations."

_Definitely distressed, _Severus noted. "What makes you think I observed your work? Don't I have mine to do in the class?"

"You generally finish your work quite ahead of time," Hermione answered, in her usual tone, Severus observed. "I have seen you observe other's work."

Ah, she was right. He did observe other's work. That had given him ideas many at times to tweak potions.

"You follow instructions too seriously," Severus drawled. "Potions isn't only about that. You have fair understanding of ingredients, I assume. But you let go of that understanding when you start working. You need to be more confident to experiment."

Severus noted a slight flinch at the last line. So, she was afraid to experiment. Somehow this didn't suit with her normal attitude. She was never afraid of experiments in Defence in the Dark Arts, the third class they shared. Either he was wrong in his assumptions or she was particularly afraid of potions' experiment.

"Let's go through today's potions," Severus said, flipping through his book. "I will tell you where you went wrong."

* * *

"You are not thinking about Hermione, are you?" Remus asked James.

"So what if I am?" James said defensively.

Remus shook his head and sighed. They were currently in common room, working on their homework. Sirius was lost somewhere, probably flirting with some girl and Peter was off to …. also somewhere.

"James," Remus started cautiously. "Why are you so fascinated by her?"

James stopped pretending to do work and scratched his chin, thinking hard.

"I don't know, Moony," James answered, looking confused.

"That's worse," Remus groaned.

"Are you sure it's not a repeat of what happened between Lily and you?" Remus asked after a pause.

That had James thinking hard and shut him up as well.

"I hope not," James finally answered. "But I want to protect this girl… I never felt that with Lily."

"This girl probably doesn't need your protection," Remus said quietly.

"I know, Moony. I know." James sighed. "But, somehow, I feel like offering her one, so that she knows she has me to rely on."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you following her around too much?"

James smiled sheepishly. "What? I am sure everyone must have noticed her lack of letters."

Remus gave him a look which clearly said _do you really believe that?_

"You also know!" James cried.

"Because you bugger me with all information you get to know about her," Remus replied. "I'm going to library. See you at dinner."

Remus got up and gathered his books. Just before turning around, he said quietly, "Just be careful around her, James. She isn't Lily. "

James stared after his friend, trying to figure his friend's cryptic message.

* * *

"Hey, Girl," Sirius called out.

"Hey, Black," Hermione replied, adjusting her bag in one hand and a couple of books on other.

Sirius wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. "Please call me Sirius, alright?"

"As you say."

"Let me help you with those books," Sirius said, ignoring the girl's protests. "Honestly! No doubt you are so short."

"Hey!" the girl in question protested. "I'm only a foot shorter than you."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "You are worse than Moony. At least he doesn't stay in library so long. But that maybe the case because we drag him out at proper times."

Hermione smiled. These four friends were quite lively and attention catching, mainly due to Sirius' antics.

"By the way, where were you headed to?" Hermione asked.

"To you," Sirius answered. "I had really difficult time guessing where you would be." Ah, sarcasm.

"Whatever for?"

"I met Dumbledore in the corridor. He wants to meet you."

"Oh," Hermione said. Her expression fell, Sirius noticed.

"If you don't mind," Sirius said, "I can carry your bag and books to the common room. You will have to come back again in this direction to go to Dumbledore's office."

Hermione thought on it for a minute and then nodded yes. "If you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered," Sirius said nonchalantly.

Hermione muttered her thanks and handed over her bag. Then she took off in the opposite direction. Had she bothered to turn around, she would have noticed a black dog sniffing her trail before turning human again.

* * *

The last few days had been good for Lily. She was, for once, having a normal teenage girl's life. Not being stalked or proposed every corner and being friends with Potter and group was actually … cool.

The only problem was her ever increasing crush on James.

Lily sighed. Sameera had thrown many warning looks at her during group studies. But, she just couldn't help it. It was as if she was discovering a whole new side of Potter … James. His messed up hair looked so cool on him, his spectacles made him look serious and cute at the same time and boy! When did he get those muscles on?

And if all this was not enough, she was feeling jealous of every other girl he would bestow his smile on, chat with or smile at. Especially that new girl, Hermione.

Lily frowned. James seemed especially taken with this girl. They hadn't talked much, but he was always observing her. Or maybe it was her own mind overworking.

The fact that the girl was good looking and intelligent did nothing to calm her overworked mind.

Maybe she had finally gone nuts and needed a trip to St. Mungo's.

Sameera was right; things would have been so much better had she accepted James' proposal years ago. Maybe it really was too late…

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Friend

**A/N: Here is another chapter. A chapter where you will get to see, i think, for the first time, Hermione's point of view. The chapter deals with only two characters and i hope you won't miss other too much. I think these two characters deserved a chapter.  
**

* * *

_It was a beautiful day with a pleasant weather. Hermione picked her books and headed for her garden which was in full bloom. _

_Dumping her books on the mat, Hermione inhaled deeply. Spring was her favourite season. The air was full of smell of flowers. Sweet. _

_Hermione smiled. Her mother hated summer for all the insects that would be roaming around the house because of its big garden. _

_"'Mione!" _

_Name the devil, Hermione thought. "Yes, Mom?"_

_"In the garden?" _

_"Yeah."_

_"I made pumpkin juice for you. Come take it." _

_It was the only thing that her father would let Mom make. What are house-elves for, he would ask. Not that Mom had much time to do household chores. Pa worked as an Unspeakable and Mom as an Auror in the Ministry of Ireland. _

_Hermione went straight to the kitchen to take her pumpkin juice. There it was. A glass full of pumpkin juice. Hermione picked it and made to sip from it when she realised the colour had changed. _

_In fact, the contents had changed. _

_Blood. _

_Hermione threw the glass away. "Mom!" she shrieked as the glass shattered into million pieces. _

_"I made you a perfect drink, Hermione," her Mom's voice floated in. "A glass of blood isn't enough? You want more?" _

_This was not the sweet voice of her Mom. It was chilling. Warily, Hermione turned around and felt her stomach drop. _

_There standing in the doorway was her mother, in torn clothes, haywire hair and chains all over. Her face was bloodied; there were gashes on her arms and legs. Just above her heart, there was a deep wound from where blood was flowing freely._

_Hermione felt sick and doubled over. _

_"Want more, Hermione?" _

_"Mom, please," Hermione pleaded. _

_Her mother gave her a chilling smile and cupped the blood that was flowing from her wound. "Want to drink more? What will difference it make, Hermione? You killed us anyway. Don't you want to celebrate it?"_

_"Mom, please," Hermione tried again through her shock and horror. She backed away slowly as her mother came forward. _

_"Drink it, Hermione," Mom roared, her face turning ugly. "Drink it!" _

_And she flung the blood at Hermione. _

_"Mum, NO!" Hermione ducked, shouting. _

* * *

Hermione awoke from her nightmare startled. She was panting heavily as if she had run miles and she wasn't sure whether she had shouted or not.

Once she got her breathing to normal, she chanced a glance at her room mates. No one was awake.

_Thank Merlin!_

Resting her head against the headboard of her bed, Hermione sighed. This was getting worse. Her nightmares haven't gone away, like she had predicted. They had rather become worse after that letter.

_Hermione_

_Don't try to contact me. I don't want my family dead as well because of you. Stay away. This is the last time I am warning you. _

_Ronald._

Ronald hadn't been so vicious before and Hermione had understandably paled. He was her last contact to normalcy, to her family.

So much had she lost in one single day; her parents, her brother, her home, her life…

Hermione sighed. There was no point thinking about it anymore. Glancing at her watch, she realised it was only four.

Well, she wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight. Better go for a walk around the lake.

* * *

It was eerily quiet. Moon was shining at far side, ready to make way for sun. The breeze was cold and calming.

All in all a perfect time to think, reflect and decide.

Severus frowned as he stared at his reflection in the lake. When had he lost control of his life?

If there was one thing Severus prided about, it was his well organised nature. It showed in everything – his homework, his decisions, his potions. He would even organise facts in his mind. That helped him make a good decision, helped him retain full control of his life.

Things, however, had been downhill since the fifth year.

He had come in contact with wannabe Death Eaters. He had a genuine interest in Dark Arts and they knew so much about it. Dark Lord had no bones against it, unlike Dumbledore. Dark Lord's ideals also were based on intelligence and power. Something he could identify with.

Lily, on the other hand, did not. She rather hated his company. He could understand that. His circle comprised of pure-bloods who didn't think highly of muggle-borns and never left an opportunity of voicing their dislike of his friendship with a 'mudblood'. In fact, before that year, he was almost a loner in his House because of his friendship with Lily and was constantly at the receiving end of jibes and rude comments.

The only reason he got their acceptance when things had gone too far and he had hexed a sixth year with his own 'Sectumsempra'. Not only had the jibes vanished, he had been welcomed into their group.

That didn't mean he had friends.

Rather he lost the only one he had because of it. Oh, how many times he had wondered was it really worth it.

Severus shook his head. In the end, he was meant to be aligned. Lily couldn't forgive him calling her a mudblood. Or maybe that was the last straw? He just hoped she would stay away from Potter, the git.

Severus was startled out of his reverie when he heard footsteps approaching. _Who would be out at this time? Maybe some other prefect? Well, then, she or he will just have to find some other spot. _

With that in mind, Severus turned around to tell the person off, but was surprised into silence.

* * *

Tying her shoes, Hermione straightened and walked out of her common room. She had finally decided on jogging.

The air was cool and Hermione gave a small shudder. It didn't take her long to reach the grounds. Once there, she closed her mind and inhaled deeply for some time to calm herself.

Walking towards the lake, Hermione noticed a lone figure sitting at the edge and she could guess who he was. After all they had known each other for some time.

Spent some time together was the correct version and that too talking strictly about potions.

He heard her approaching and turned around.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered.

Severus just nodded his head and turned back.

"Do you mind if I just sit here?" Hermione asked, surprising herself. It wasn't that they were on friendly terms. Why would she want to sit there? Surely, she could walk a bit and find another spot for herself.

Severus had the same idea as he raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione answered with a tentative small smile.

At length, Severus nodded. Hermione took her seat, some one foot from Severus and gazed at the lake, jogging long forgotten.

* * *

"Alright, class, settle down," Professor Patterson called out.

The class took its time to settle down. Patterson smiled. They were way too excited about Patronus Charm. Maybe he had made a mistake in letting them know in advance.

"Alright," he called, once he had everyone's attention. "You will submit your essays at the end of the class. Now, everyone stand up, please."

As the class did so, Patterson flicked his wand and the desks were piled at the far corner of the room.

"Everyone line along the wall," he instructed. The Gryffindors and Slytherins did as instructed.

"Everyone must have gotten the incantation," he continued, "what I will tell you is the wand movement. Observe carefully."

The class observed as one.

"Ex-pecto Patro-num!" Patterson said slowly so as to match his wand movements. "There is a strong flick at the end of Expecto and smooth one at the end of Patronum. Plus you should have a very strong happy or content moment to think of.

"Now we all will try. Wands out! Here we go! One, two, three … Expecto Patronum!"

There was only one corporeal patronus gliding around … that of Professor Patterson. The class groaned when they realised they had only produced wisps of smoke and clapped enthusiastically seeing Patterson's Owl Patronus.

"Don't be dejected. It's not easy. You start and I will see where you are going wrong. Just remember one thing – strong happy memory."

* * *

Severus rolled his eyes at Patterson's instructions. What a stupid spell! Why can't it be based on concentration just like other spells?

Happy memory!

He scoffed once again before concentrating on searching some happy memory.

* * *

Hermione realised on her third try that though she had many happy memories, she will have to feel them to produce a corporeal patronus. Thinking wistfully of those memories wouldn't do.

Hermione sighed. All her memories of happy times were with her family or friends – all she had left behind or rather lost. She couldn't help but think of them sadly.

She will have to think of something recent.

What did Professor say? Content? Yes. Content will have to do.

Hermione closed her eyes to think of something 'content'.

* * *

Now this was frustrating, Severus thought. Even Potter had managed to pull a slightly better patronus, whereas he was nowhere near it. He had tried all his happy memories – of his childhood spent with mother, his play time spent with Lily, when he had gotten his letter, when Lily and he had boarded the train, his beautiful moments spent staring at Lily.

He had nothing else.

Grudgingly, Severus admitted the problem. All his memories were tainted with bitterness or hurt. Looks like, Patronus isn't going to reveal it to me without my being actually happy, Severus thought gloomily.

"Any problem, Severus?" Patterson asked kindly.

"So far no luck, Professor," Severus answered. He was good in the class and Patterson had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Try some recent memory," Patterson suggested. "One can easily feel the emotions from a recent memory."

"I have tried quite a lot of 'happy memories', Sir," Severus answered irritably. "None seem to be working."

"Try something when you felt content," Patterson suggested. "They ought to produce the same effort. We have to feel whatever makes us stand against Dementors. Happiness and feeling content are almost good."

Severus saw Patterson moving to another student, before frowning at his suggestion. He stared ahead and found that Granger was also struggling with her Patronus.

Granger!

* * *

Hermione looked around. Many had managed to produce a corporeal patronus even if it hadn't stayed for longer than a second.

Glancing around, her eyes fell on Severus.

Severus. It has almost been a routine for her to go to lake and sit there with him. They have been following it for a month now. They wouldn't talk to each other, just sit their quietly. Just once when he was feeling very agitated, she had placed a hand on his shoulder. He had tensed for sometime before relaxing again. Similarly a week back, he had brought chocolate drinks for both of them. It was getting colder sitting out.

It was a strange companionship, but Hermione enjoyed it and felt relieved of all the worries and nightmares.

Relieved! That will have to do.

* * *

Two identical shouts of 'Expecto Patronum' echoed around the room and two very corporeal patronuses glided around the room.

Severus and Hermione shared a surprised glance before turning to admire their patronuses.

Hermione's was a fox and Severus' was an eagle.

Everyone clapped at their achievement. Theirs were the ones to stay for so long and glide around the class.

"Bravo!" Patterson called out. "Twenty points to both Snape and Granger for producing a corporeal patronus."

Hermione looked at her fox as it snuggled at her legs and vanished. Severus' eagle had also flown to his shoulder, perched itself there and vanished.

Hermione smiled at Severus when she found him looking at her. Severus nodded in thanks.

And Hermione knew there and then, that they had used the same memory.

And that they would be friends for life time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers and readers who read the story. I request the readers who put story on alert or those who read it but don't leave a review, to review it. Your suggestions and expectations make me think and write faster. Thanks. **


	7. Hermione Dominique Bordeaux

**A/N: Another chapter. Please review.  
**

* * *

_"Mr. Lupin, your cheque."_

_Remus smiled at the brunette as he took his salary cheque, raised his hat in response and walked out of the shop._

_Life had handed him a golden chance when he met Emma two months back. Not only the little girl had brought colour in his black and white life, but also led him to Dr. Jackson, her father, who had provided him with a place to live and a job to earn. After whatever happened last Halloween, Remus had lost interest in the wizarding world. What was left for him there, anyway?_

_Remus shook his head, hoping it would remove those depressing days from his memory. He would be meeting Emma after a fortnight and she was bound to get angry. Remus looked around for something that could appease Emma and smiled when he found the perfect thing. Balloons! Emma loved balloons._

_"Hey, Remus!"_

_Remus breathed a sigh of relief. He was looking like an idiot with a dozen balloons. He turned around to see the girl running to him. She was dressed in blue, his favourite colour and even made the chauffeur wear blue cap._

_"Those balloons for me?"_

_"Yes. And see, half of them are blue."_

_Emma took balloons in her hands and jumping with excitement, led Remus to ice-cream parlour._

_"I know why you bought me balloons, Remus," Emma said, slurping her ice-cream. "All this doesn't mean I am not angry at you. Just too happy to express it properly."_

_Remus laughed. "That poses a problem, doesn't it?"_

_"Oh, a very serious one." Emma tried a serious look. "You will get lax that way. There will be huge gaps in our meetings. And I would be spoiled because of all the compensations!"_

_They laughed together. "I'm really sorry, Emma. It took me time to get settled in this city and the job. Now that I am all settled, we will meet often."_

_Emma gave him a toothy smile. "Good to hear. How's Dad treating you?"_

_"Great! Remus, what exactly do you do?"_

_Remus smiled. "Something or other. I proofread his papers and articles. I help him with his research. I drink the coffee he makes. And remind him to eat his meals on time."_

_Emma laughed. "He makes you drink his coffee? I have heard it's horrible."_

_"It's okay," Remus shrugged._

_"So you do all the boring stuff, Dad does. I need to balance your life, just I like do with Dad's."_

_Remus ruffled Emma's hair. "How's your school?"_

_At the mention of school, Emma perked up. "Great! Good grades in my assignments. No complaints from teachers. Gold medal in skating. That's a-"_

_Emma was interrupted by the hug Remus gave her. Spinning her around, she congratulated her. Emma shrugged when Remus finally put her on the ground, but she was smiling brightly._

_The meeting continued for another two hours, with Emma talking about her school and friends and Remus patiently hearing her, enjoying his coffee. He had met Emma in the same place in January. He was sitting all alone, contemplating his life, the events of Halloween and, ashamed as he was now to admit it, suicide. A waiter had disturbed him at some time asking for orders. It was then he noticed a girl sitting across him, staring at him._

_Remus had started the conversation, out of politeness and soon, they learned each others' losses. Emma had lost her mother a week back and Remus his friends. If nothing else, their loss bound them together. That was the start of a friendship, a relationship that brought them back from nothingness, emptiness and depression._

_"You are thinking about your friends, aren't you?" Emma interrupted his musings._

_"Why?"_

_"You have got that strange smile on your face ... happy and sad."_

_Remus smiled and, shaking his head, replied. "Actually I was thinking how we became friends."_

_Emma smiled wryly. "Well, that has to be an improvement."_

_"Enough, girl," Remus got up and picked the ten-year old brunette. "Time for you to leave for home. It's getting late."_

_"Yes, Sir." Emma saluted him, still in arms._

_Within moments, Remus was waving his little friend off. Things were getting back on track, little by little. If only that nagging feeling pulling him to Godric's hollow would go, he could pretend life was good._

* * *

"I'm staying back in the castle, Severus."

Severus whirled around, coming face to face with the brunette trailing behind. "You are?"

Hermione nodded.

"May I ask why?"

"My parents have gone to visit some far-off relatives and they will be staying there till New Year." Hermione shrugged.

Severus looked hard at the girl, but Hermione didn't flinch away. "Surely, you can join them wherever they are?"

Hermione looked at Severus with surprise. This question was so un-Severus. They never cross-questioned each other. "No," she answered a moment later, surprise still etched on her face.

Severus turned around and without any further question, they continued their trek.

"Severus, I think this is the perfect time to tell me where are we headed to." It had been an hour since they left the safety of Hogwarts and entered Fobidden Forest and she still had no idea where Severus was taking her. All he had said when they started was that he had something to show her.

"We are close," Severus whispered.

Within few moments they reached ... wherever they were supposed to be. Hermione bent down, holding onto her knees and breathing hard. They had climbed a steep height in the last half an hour.

"I hope it is worth it," Hermione puffed out. "I have never walked so much in my life."

But Severus didn't answer her. Hermione looked up to find Severus with his back at her gazing at the full moon. Hermione walked to him. For the first time, Hermione found Severus looking peaceful.

"I have come to this place since my fifth year. This is still in Hogwarts boundary, so its magic protects it from wild animals. It is always calm, quiet and peaceful here. And you can see Hogwarts it its full glory."

Hermione followed his line of sight and her breath caught. Hogwarts had never looked this beautiful. Lights glittering here and there, towers guarding it from four sides, stone walls making it look eternal... it was breath-taking.

Severus squatted on the cool grass and pulled Hermione beside him. Quietly, they gazed at the Hogwarts.

"Why did you bring me here, Severus?" Hermione whispered after some time. Severus wasn't this kind of person; he was possessive and territorial. What was his was his.

Severus looked at her. Hermione turned to look at him when he didn't answer.

"Because," Severus answered and turned back to his Hogwarts-gazing.

* * *

"Hello, Hermione."

Remus greeted the brunette before slumping beside her.

"Hello, Remus."

Remus was looking for Hermione for an hour and had found her in Charms classroom.

"Odd place you have chosen for your homework," Remus commented. "Took me an hour to find you."

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow and went back to her homework. "It's quiet here and I love the quiet."

"I need your help," Remus told her straight forward.

When Hermione didn't say anything, Remus continued. "My charms project. I decided to go for multiple objects' animation."

Hermione stopped working on her homework. If what she had heard was right, Remus was friendly with the most intelligent girl in Charms – Lily. And yet he had chosen to come to her for help. Perhaps, the recent rift was the reason.

"I thought of entertaining the class with a battlefield. That means an army of 50 figurines on both sides, with their kings battling it out separately."

"Isn't that very ambitious?"

Remus nodded. "It was." Hermione raised her eyebrows in appreciation; it meant Remus had already managed multiple charms. Remus smiled in response. "The problem is the battle gets repetitive. I can't pre-programme the figurines to change their moves."

"Charms on charms and pre-timed charms," Hermione said a moment later in a thoughtful mood. "Couldn't you have chosen something easier?"

"Talks a girl who has chosen to combine transfiguration and charms together?"

Hermione chuckled. "I am too tired today. Let's work on your project on weekend. It's just two days away."

Remus smiled as he got up. "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione packed her bag as well. It was late and time to go to bed. They walked back to the common room together. Bidding farewell, they climbed their staircases.

"Remus," Hermione called out when Remus was about to turn to his floor.

"Yes?"

"Lily would have loved to work on the project with you."

She was gone in a blink. But Remus kept staring after her for quite some time.

* * *

"Come in, Hermione."

Hermione suppressed the question that was on her tongue about Dumbledore knowing in advance about his visitor.

"Please have a seat. Lemon drops?"

Hermione shook her head. She had important matters to settle down than enjoy lemon drops.

"Before we proceed, I would like to know something, Hermione. Do you still have communication with the outside world going on?"

"That was my brother, breaking all the ties with me. There never has been any communication between us hence."

"I am sorry to hear that." After a moment's pause, Dumbledore called. "Hermione, they are searching frantically for you. Are you sure that was your brother?"

Hermione nodded. "One hundred percent."

"Very well then. These are the papers you requested, Hermione." Dumbledore handed Hermione an envelope. "I assure you Goblins are very good in what they do."

"I trust you, Sir, even if I don't trust the Goblins."

All was quiet as Hermione read the contents of the papers. She looked up at Dumbledore once she was through them.

"You just have to sign those papers with a blood quill and your seal. That seal will be your key."

Silently, Hermione removed the ring she was wearing around her neck. Dumbledore looked on in curiosity. The ring had a dagger engraved in the centre with a rose coiled around it. As Hermione closed her eyes and chanted quietly, the engraving came alive. Within a second, they were covered in blood, as Dumbledore knew would be the tattoo at the nape of the neck of Hermione. Still chanting and taking the ring upside down, she pressed it on the papers. A moment later, the same alive and wet design was on the paper which quieted gradually.

Next, Hermione took the blood quill in her left hand and, without wincing once, signed her name on those papers.

_Hermione Dominique __Bordeaux_


	8. Weapon

"So, what would I need to do, Severus?"

"Just don't make me regret the decision," Severus muttered, massaging his temples.

Hermione scowled at him and hit him playfully on the arm. "**You** only said I am not bad in potions. Questioning yourself, now?"

"No," Severus answered, "Just my lapse of judgement."

"Ha ha. Very funny," Hermione commented. "On a serious note, though, why are you making such an advanced potion? Is that some assignment in Potions that I have forgotten?"

"No, no," Severus waved her question off, without slowing his stride. "I usually work on difficult potions by myself. Just to test myself."

"What a nice way to spend your holiday! No wonder you wanted to stay back."

Severus slowed down in front of the Potions lab. "I don't have many options," he whispered slowly, before entering the lab.

Professor Slughorn had given him special permission to use the lab during the holidays because Severus had slogged hard doing the inventory, arranging the shelves, helping place orders for finished products and cleaning the laboratory. His good potions skills were an added advantage too.

"Have you ever thought of working on anything other than Dark Potions?" Hermione asked as Severus took out his notes and started placing the ingredients on the table.

"Like?"

"Something for werewolves, perhaps? Or blood boils? Or-"

Severus shuddered at the mention of werewolves, something that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"No, thanks." He cut her off, a bit sharply.

"Alright, then," Hermione shrugged, as she started looking at the notes and help Severus. "Death Freeze, it is today."

* * *

James had always been restless. He could never sit still for long and never quietly. This was a constant in Sirius' life, something that always made him find James easier.

_Not anymore, it seems, _Sirius thought, as he backed out from another empty room. He had been looking for James for an hour now for a round of flying.

Another hour and Sirius gave up. The sun was shining too much now for flying. _Perhaps, a lap around the creek?_ With that, Sirius walked determinedly towards the creek which was half a kilometre from the house, muttering about idiotic messy-haired boys.

He was stunned to silence, though, when he reached the creek. There was James, sitting under a tree, beside the creek, throwing stones in the water, a thoughtful expression on his face.

_Oh Merlin!_

Sirius hadn't paid much attention to Remus' concern about James' interest in the new girl. She was interesting, mind you. Not enough for Sirius, though. Anyway, Remus was too serious. He even took detentions seriously. So, brushing off James' obsession about the girl, because Remus suggested it, had been easy.

Now, it seemed difficult, when the proofs were screaming right at you.

_Time to bust the party!_

"Hey, Mate!"

"Wh- Oh… Hi, Sirius," James stuttered.

"So, the girl again, huh?"

"Yes," James sighed.

This was new. James wouldn't easily admit to daydreaming about Lily.

"So, what were you thinking? I spent two hours searching for you, you know?"

"Sorry," James said, sheepishly. "I was just trying to work out why I am so interested in the girl. I haven't talked much with her. I barely know her. Hell! Snape knows her better than I do. But I am infatuated with her."

"Well, you have always liked a bit mystery. Perhaps, that is the reason?"

"I don't think so."

"Look, mate," Sirius said seriously, "It's about time you figure this out before you get into any mess. You do know that Lily likes you, now that you have turned a new leaf. Let **this** not be a mess."

James raised an eyebrow at the mention of Lily. "Lily likes me?"

"Samantha told me," Sirius shrugged. "She will get over it. Just don't give her any signal, she'll be fine. But, this new girl... be sure about yourself before you jump in, alright? I would suggest getting to know her. Remus talks to her... you talk to her too. I am sure Remus wouldn't mind helping."

"That's a great idea," James said happily. "Will help me get over the infatuation too." James mumbled the last part, though Sirius heard it anyway, but, wisely, chose to stay quiet.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she placed her lenses back. The lenses would work for a day, at least. But they hadn't worked today. And they had failed without any warning, whatsoever. This wasn't working out. This could lead to horrible accidents. Since, she was working with Severus these days, and that too in a setting where the lenses had failed, it meant harm to him. Not something she wanted happening. Severus was her only friend here.

Not a day went by when she wouldn't think of the promise she made to her mom and the cost she had paid, so far, to that promise. That promise had cost her everything... her whole family, her house, her sanity... her very identity. She was living as a refuge!

A tear escaped as she closed her eyes. She always had been expressive and emotional. Something her father was proud of... since he himself was horrible at it. But he always encouraged her because that was what made her lively. Ironical, the same thing was causing her a problem now.

The tears were coming faster now as the memories flooded her mind.

She let them be... for now.

* * *

Severus was never an inquisitive person or so he believed. His mother, however, had different opinion, not that it mattered. He knew he wasn't. Mainly, because he solved most of the mysteries, big or small, quite easily. And quickly.

So, no, not a nosy person.

There was only one mystery that took quite longer than usual for Severus to solve. The werewolf mystery and that too happened because he was in denial. The situation was too absurd to be true. He really hadn't expected Headmaster to be that much of a crackpot than he already was. Endangering thousands of students to let one werewolf study cannot be a sane idea, even by Dumbledore's standards. Right?

No, of course not. That was the day, Severus stopped expecting anything from the Headmaster. He was way too unpredictable. And biased. And old. And fool.

Digressing. Now, there was another mystery. One Miss Hermione Jane Granger. Till today she was just another girl, albeit an under-informed girl, but normal nonetheless. Till 4 pm, that is.

They were working on a potion. He already had notes, ingredients and process developed... in theory. He just needed to do it in practical to see whether his changes to original potion would hold out or not. He wasn't expecting anything useful from Hermione's part, but couldn't refuse when she asked to accompany him. He enjoyed her company, not that he would accept it to anyone.

She surprised him; she didn't comment on his choice of potion, despite it being obviously dark, neither did she asked him useless questions during the brewing. Rather, she prepared the ingredients as he had written in his notes, very precisely too. They hardly talked, just worked quietly. And finally, came the time when he would know whether it had worked or not. The potion needed to be boiled for fifteen minutes, after which it would turn out to be clear shimmering potion.

Something went wrong there. Instead of turning out to be a shimmering potion, it released mauve coloured fumes at the end of fifteen minutes. Luckily, the fumes weren't poisonous or irritating. In fact, they were nice, lavender-smelling fumes. But somehow it affected Hermione. Her eyes started watering and she hyperventilating. He tried helping her but she was making it pretty difficult, by not remaining still. The moment his grip on her arm relaxed, she ran away to the door. Severus, obviously, followed. He tried grabbing her and stopping her; he feared she might fall, but she was quite determined. He only managed to get a look on her face, before she ran out of the door. And that was when she turned into mystery.

Her eyes were closed, but there was a tear-drop below her eyes. It wasn't a tear exactly; it was denser than that. And it was chocolate brown in colour – the same colour as her eyes. And he wasn't sure if he had imagined the slight reddish glow in her eye sockets.

* * *

Remus was working on his project, the one which Hermione had helped him with before the school closed down for the holidays. Those few sessions had helped them bond since both were bookworms, as Sirius loved to call them. Hermione was also a fan of literature and they had exchanged few books on their favourite authors, with a promise for more.

He heard an owl picking at his window as he was putting final touches to his project. He grinned once he saw the owl. Grey, brawny, haughty like his master. Sirius had sent him an owl! What a surprise!

The mail was longer than Sirius usually wrote, though never over Christmas holidays. Running away from his home and staying with Potters seemed to work for him, judging from his mail.

Hermione was mentioned in the mail. So, finally, Sirius had understood Remus' concern. Thank Merlin for that! But James was still obsessed. Remus had hoped that time away from Hermione would clear James' mind. Alas, no such hope! Well, James could be really determined when he wanted to be.

Remus shook his head. Sirius needed his advice and he had none to give. Hermione was an intelligent and mature girl, more than her age. She wouldn't tolerate nonsense, even from the most popular boy of Hogwarts.

* * *

Voldemort was never a patient person. He got what he wanted. So far, he had worked alone and his success rate was hundred percent. But the goal he was aiming at was big and he needed people to achieve it. There was no lack of wizards who believed in his ideology. None too soon, he had gathered quite a following, who were ready to do whatever he commanded.

The only problem was that they weren't as competent as he was. He was staring at yet another failure. How his minions failed to complete simplest of tasks was beyond him.

Their stupid mistake was going to cost him a lot, something he wasn't ready to let happen yet. He needed a plan and soon.

He needed his weapon. The human weapon.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **


End file.
